Last Night a D.J. Saved My Life
"Last Night a D.J. Saved My Life" is a song written by Michael Cleveland for American group Indeep. It features vocals from Réjane "Reggie" Magloire and Rose Marie Ramsey. The lyrics tell the story of a woman who is bored alone atHOME. She wants to speak to her man, but cannot reach him and considers leaving him, until a DJ plays a hot song and thereby saves her life. In the second verse, she leaves home, but does not reach her destination. The sound of squeaky wheels suggests she has anACCIDENT, but is saved by a DJ playing a good song on the radio. The song was released as a single in 1982 and became theMOST POPULAR and successful hit released by its record label, Sound of New York/Becket Records. In the U.S. "Last Night a D.J. Saved My Life" reachedNUMBER ten on the R&B/Hip-Hop Singles chart andNUMBER two on the Club Singles chart. In February 1983 it peaked at number thirteen in the United Kingdom, and in March 1983 at number two in the Dutch Top 40 and the Belgium Ultratop 50. TheTRACKappears as the third track of the namesake album released in 1983. Rolling Stone magazine declared the song "one of the greatest songs ever written about being a girl, listening to the radio, or any combination of the two,"[3] and, in 2005, editors of Blender magazine placed it at number 406 on its 500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born list. The song also provided the inspiration of the title of theBOOK Last Night a DJSAVED My Life: TheHISTORY of the Disc Jockey (2000). Because of the limitedSUCCESS of Indeep's later releases, the group's first single was its only major hit and placed it into the one-hit wondercategory of artists. Charts Covers *In 2001, American R&B singer Mariah Carey co-produced a cover of "Last Night a DJSAVED My Life" with DJ Clueand Duro, which appeared on her tenth album, Glitter. Carey's version of the song features Fabolous and Busta Rhymes, and it is heard during a scene in the film Glitter, in which Carey starred. It was released as the album's sixth and final single in 2001 in Spain on a strictlyPROMOTIONAL basis to boost the album's slow sales, as the preceding singles from the album hadPERFORMED poorly. Because of its limited release and conflict between Carey and Virgin/EMI Records, the single's musicVIDEO (directed by Sanaa Hamri) was not released until late 2002–early 2003 through Carey'sONLINE fan club. *In 2004, UK house/trance music producer Seamus HajiMADE several popular remixes of the song through his own label, Big Love Records, and released them on a 12" single titled "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life (ATFC Mixes)". This version reachedNUMBER thirteen on the UK Singles Chart andNUMBER one on the UK Dance chart in 2006. *In 1997, King Britt included a version of this song on his album King Britt Presents Sylk 130 – When The Funk Hits The Fan.[5] *The song was also re-released and remixed a number of times by various DJs/producers, most notably Seamus Haji, Funkagenda, and ATFC.[6] *Dara Rolins covered the song under the title Party DJ". *In 2013, Milk Inc. released its own vocal trance version. Samplings *The song is sampled during Madonna's performance of her song "Music" on her Sticky & Sweet Tour. *The song "If Ya Gettin' Down" by Five features a sample of the song, alongside a take on the in the mix lyrics during the bridge. *The song "Black Betty" as covered by Tom Jones uses or samples the drum, bass, and guitar groove of this song. Other uses *The song was remixed by DJ Kambel and MC Magika in 2002, appearing on Dancemania Speed 8 with the name "Last Nite Kambel Saved My Life".[7] *The song is featured in the 2002 video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City on "Fever 105", one of the in-game radio stationsACCESSEDwhile driving. *The song appears in the 2006 feature film Cashback.[8] *Italian band Mirage performed a remix of this song on the 2007 compilation After Dark, released by the Italians Do ItBETTER record label. *The song "Wrong Club" by the The Ting Tings features an homage in the lyric "No DJ never saved my life". Category:1982 singles